


Reflection

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: Starscream decides he's going to help you with your confidence issue. No, the other one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOOBOY sorry I've been gone so long! This one took me a while to finish for some reason, and I'm still anxious I fucked up and made that one part weird lmao BUT WHATEVER it's robot sex! Enjoy!!

You walked through the door with an exhausted sigh. “Sorry I’m so late, I—”

You cut yourself off and blinked slowly a couple of times as the door slid shut behind you.

“Starscream, what in the Pit are you doing.” You deadpanned your question, making it more like a statement than anything.

His smug smile didn’t change, and he continued to stand where he was, arms crossed beneath his chestplate. He stood next to a chair – vastly different from your existing furniture, and you weren’t sure where he’d got it from – positioned in front of a large mirror.

“I know you have a confidence issue, so I just thought I’d help you with it.”

You narrowed your optics, ridges drawn low. “What are you talking about? I don’t have a confidence issue.”

He walked towards you, uncrossing his arms and gently taking your hand in his as he got close.

“Perhaps _outside_ of the berth, you don’t.”

Your exhaust fans instantly clicked on, and he smirked.

“See what I mean? Here. Come with me.”

You stayed quiet, aside from a small sigh, as he led you towards his little setup across the room before sitting you down in the chair. You watched in the mirror as he bent down and whispered into your audial.

“Close or offline your optics, and I’ll whip you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

A shiver made its way down your backstrut as he stood up again, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Understand me?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded.

His smile widened and moved behind you. “Good. Spread your legs.”

Exhaust fans clicking up higher, you complied.

“Hmm…wider.”

You opened your legs as wide as you could comfortably get them.

He shook his head. “No, that won’t do at all…sit still, I’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t like you had much of a choice, but you obediently sat still, staring at the wall behind you through the mirror.

You heard the chest click closed – you didn’t remember hearing it open, but then again, you’d been a bit lost in thought – and Starscream strolled back over to where you were seated, with what looked like some cuffs grasped in one hand. Before you could question him, he bent down and hefted one of your legs upwards, snapped one cuff around your thigh just above the knee, and locked the other side around the support bar on the same side of the chair. He repeated the process on the other side, leaving you with your knees almost touching your audials and your panel on display. And, of course, you saw the whole thing happen through the mirror.

“Much better,” he said with a smile, patting you on one shoulder. “Now, open your panel.”

“B-But…”

“Open your panel, pet. I’m not going to repeat myself again.”

With a less-than-quiet whine, you slid your panel open, revealing your plush, softly-glowing valve lips; the position you were seated in had the side effect of pulling those lips apart just enough to expose your entrance. You turned your head away, embarrassed to be looking at yourself like this, but he quickly placed both hands on either side of your head and gently but firmly turned it back to facing forwards.

“Oh, no no, my pet. You’re going to watch,” he said, reaching down and lazily running a finger up and down your wet slit, making you gasp. “You’re going to watch everything I do. If you didn’t, that would make this all unnecessary, wouldn’t it, pet?”

Watching him teasing your slit in the mirror seemed to make the sensation stronger. You desperately wanted more contact, but in this position, you couldn’t do more than wiggle a bit.

“Answer me, pet. Now.” He pulled his hand away, leaving you staring at yourself in the mirror and seeing yourself venting hard, quivering, and worst of all, dripping lubricant.

“Y-Yes, Master.”

He smiled in response, before returning his hand to your valve folds, just lightly running his fingers up and down, not touching anything too sensitive.

“Look at this, look at your perfect little valve…these soft, puffy lips…” His head was very close to your own, and he spoke in a low, husky voice that made you shiver. “Oh, I’d love to just slip my spike in there right now…it’s getting hard to keep my panel closed. All I want to do is throw you on the berth, pin you beneath me…” He smoothly slid two fingers inside you, and you desperately fought the urge to close your optics. “…and fuck this hot, tight little hole…feel you squeezing around me, hear your little whines and whimpers…you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You couldn’t bring yourself to do much more than make whining noises that approximated words.

“Come on, pet, it’s a simple question. I’ll have to punish you if you keep—”

“Ye-eeeess, _please!”_

Your outburst seemed to surprise the both of you, though clearly he was more pleased with it than you were. The feeling of embarrassment started to settle in your belly, and it showed on your face almost immediately – the lustful, almost entranced expression you’d had on quickly melted into one of shame.

“And yet, that’s not the look of a terribly happy bot. What’s the matter, sweetspark?”

“I-It’s filthy…!” You squeaked out, once again twisting your head to the side.

Instead of immediately wrenching it back into place, he placed a hand under your chin and gave you a kiss.

“I see the problem.” He looked you in the optics with a smile – a _genuine_ smile, not a trace of smugness present. You simply returned the favor, except you looked as confused as you possibly could. Until he spoke up again, that is. “I’m not sure how this idea wormed its way into your brain module, but you seem to think that it’s _embarrassing_ to acknowledge your…berthroom desires. Am I correct?”

It made a startling amount of sense, and put a good number of your previous encounters into perspective. “Y-Yeah…you’re right…that would explain a lot…”

He positively _beamed_ down at you, standing up and circling around behind you. “We’re making progress, then. I’m so proud of you, my dear.” He affectionately rubbed your cheek and bent down to place a kiss on the top of your head.

He paused for just a moment before continuing. “Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

“I see myself. Tied to this chair, in…a very compromising, slightly uncomfortable position.”

“Go on.”

“What do you mean, ‘go on’?”

He sighed. “I _mean_ , tell me more. Give me more detail.”

“You’re standing behind me, being an _aft_.”

His mouth drew into a thin line and his optics narrowed; he reached forward and gave you a firm slap on your sensitive valve folds, making you cry out.

“You would do well to remember who is in charge here. Care to try again?”

“Fine. I…look nervous, and…m-my panel is open.”

He waved one hand in a circular motion. “Come on, a little more.”

Exasperated, you yelled out your answer.

“And my valve is on display for anyone to see!”

“And that’s where you’re wrong,” he said, walking in front of you, hands behind his back. “Not ‘anyone.’ No one, in fact. Except for me.” He placed two fingers beneath your chin, lightly pushing upwards, ensuring your gaze met his. “You belong to me. This—” he made a downwards sweeping gesture with his free hand, indicating your entire body— “is _mine_. No one else is going to see you like this. No one is _ever_ going to see you in the same way _I_ get to. I’m going to make sure of it, because I love you and I’m going to do everything I can to protect you – for your own sake as well as mine. Are you following?”

“Y-Yeah…”

He took his hand away and circled around behind you again. “I’m the only bot who is ever going to see you like this…all spread open and receptive…the most perfect valve I’ve ever touched – ever _seen_ – laid out and dripping wet. And it’s all mine.”

His words were doing nothing but making the fire of need within you burn ever hotter. “I protect what’s mine, and you are irreversibly, unconditionally _mine,_ ” he continued, slowly, lightly running his hand down your body, from the very top of your chestplate all the way to your slick valve. “You haven’t forgotten, have you, my beautiful little pet?”

You recited a simple line you’d heard him say to you – and that you’d said yourself – many times by now.

“…I am yours as much as you are mine.”

“Exactly,” he said, looking quite pleased. “That is unconditional. That isn’t a rule, it’s not something that can be turned off with a wave of the hand. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

You blinked a couple of times. “I…think so.”

“Just so there’s no confusion, then, I’ll try to sum it up the best I can. Okay?”

You nodded, looking at him with big, inquisitive optics.

“Not a single other bot is ever going to see what we do. It’s only ever going to be me, and I want you to trust me enough to let go and enjoy yourself without worrying about what you look or sound like.”

You just kept looking forwards, into the reflection of his optics. You understood, and it made your spark flutter.

He bent down again and whispered into your audial.

“It’s okay to be a little slut for your Master.”

“Ah…!” You trembled and bit your bottom lip. “B-But that’s—”

“Filthy? Yes, I know,” he replied, nonchalant. “That’s the fun of it, isn’t it?”

“I-I guess, yeah…”

“Then tell me what you want.”

“I w-want to…want to overload.”

“How?”

“I want you to m-make me overload.” You noticed your little stutter was lessening.

“And how shall I do that, pray tell?” He put on a sinister grin as he spoke.

You growled and started tugging at your bonds. “F-Fuck me! I don’t care how you do it, just fuck me, _please!”_

“Careful, don’t—don’t _thrash_ like that, you’ll tip the chair over,” he said, almost as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. “Just—just stay still for _ten seconds_ while I undo these, will you?”

With a little _hmph,_ you stilled yourself as he freed you, undoing one cuff at a time and catching each leg before it fell, guiding it gently downwards. It was all you could do to resist launching yourself out of that chair, but you didn’t have to resist it for long – from behind you, he placed his hands on your waist and lifted you up into the air before stepping around to the front of the chair and sitting down, placing you on his lap.

“Wait…what—”

“Oh, you didn’t think we were done here, did you? I thought you knew me better than that by now, pet…” He purred into your audial, adding a dark laugh. “Oh, no no, my dear. You’re going to watch every second of this.”

You felt your face growing hotter as he slid forwards to sit almost at the edge of the chair and leaned backwards. The sound of shifting plating and a slight sigh met your audials, and he lifted you up again, positioning your slick entrance over his fully pressurized spike.

“Ready?”

“Yes! Yes, yes _please,_ I—hhaaaa…”

He didn’t even wait for you to finish your plea before guiding you downwards, letting gravity do most of the work. In the mirror, you got to watch every inch of that thick, ridged spike disappear into your valve. You could feel the wonderful stretch, and for some reason, you could have sworn that watching it made the sensation stronger. The thought that this was _absolutely filthy_ was bouncing around your processor, but somehow you were too into it to care.

The feeling of his tip pressing into your ceiling node dragged a pleasured sigh out of you and made you tense up.

“Oh-ho…you like that, don’t you?” He asked teasingly, lifting you up again.

“Y-Yeeeesss…”

“Tell m— _hnn—_ me how it feels, pet.”

“S-So…so good…so f-full…need—need more, I need _more_ …!”

“Nnnn…patience, my dear pet. Have patience…”

“I d-don’t wannaaaaa…” You whined, trying to force yourself down on his spike, but his grip was too strong.

“Well, you’re going to anyway, aren’t you?” He purred, suddenly slamming you down – you could see his smug smile in the mirror, and your own blissful expression paired with your yell of pleasure – and immediately picking you back up, agonizingly slowly. “ _Oh,_ you’re so tight…” He muttered, before continuing. “You’re going to do exactly as I say, right, my lovely little pet?”

“Ye-Yes, Master…”

“Of course you are.” He picked up his pace a bit, as if to reward you. “Because you’re a good pet, and good pets obey their Masters, don’t they?”

“Hn…hha…y-yes, Master…”

“Are you a good pet? Tell me.”

“Yes, Master!”

“I want to hear you say it.” His voice was low and you could see him smirk at you in the mirror.

“I-I’m…a g-good pet, Master…”

He picked you up far enough that just the tip of his spike remained inside you, before roughly slamming you back down and holding you there for a moment. Your optics crossed and you let out a sound that was closer to a scream than anything else.

“Yes you are…you’re a wonderful little pet…” He was starting to vent harder, his pace steadily increasing. “What else are you?”

You were about to ask what he meant, until his statement from earlier echoed in your processor.

“I’m…y-your…your little sl-ut, Master.” Your voice was quiet, your embarrassment taking hold as you stumbled over the word.  That was not a sentence you had ever expected to say – though, knowing Starscream, you probably should have.

“Hm, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that…one more time for me, _much_ louder, my pet.”

Resisting the strong urge to shutter your optics as he bounced you up and down on that hard spike, plating dragging deliciously up and down your valve lining. The last thing you wanted was for him to stop, or even slow down. So you stared him in the optics through the mirror and took a deep vent in.

“I-I’m your little slut, Master!”

He smiled wide and picked up his pace. “Yes, you are…and you’ve done so very well today,” he said loudly, so he could be heard above the constant rhythmic clanking of your aft colliding with his thighs. “Do you think you’ve earned your overload, pet?”

“Yes!” You cried out, feeling your charge starting to soar as he mercilessly slammed you down over and over again, the head of his spike pounding your ceiling node. Your legs started to close, almost by themselves, but he pushed them further apart with his own.

“A good little pet wouldn’t do that…” He started, slowing down his pace again. “If you were a good pet, you wouldn’t close your legs, would you?”

“P-Please, do-don’t stop, Master, I—”

“I asked you a question, slut. Answer me or I’ll have to punish you. I won’t ask again: if you were a good pet, would you close your legs?”

“N-Nooooo…” You whined – both an answer to him, and an objection to him slowing down.

“Do you want to overload?”

“Yes, Master, yes _please_ make me overload, _please_ …!” You cried out, begging him to pick up his pace again and trying your hardest to move yourself despite his hands having an iron grip on your waist.

“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely…I suppose I’ll allow it…” He said, voice laced with static from exhaustion – he was getting close too.

“Th-Thank you, Master!” You nearly sobbed out your thanks as he returned to his unrelenting pace.

“You want me to fill you up? Hm? Want your valve full of my cum?” His teasing questions made your valve clamp down harder, and you whined, practically begging for him to finish you. “Want me to fill your hot, tight little hole? _Ohhh,_ you’re so perfect…such a perfect little valve on a perfect little pet…”

“Ma-Master, p-please, I’m gonna—”

“No. Not until I say so.”

You gave a frantic whine. “B-But Master, I…I can’t hold it—”

“You will, pet…you will— _hha_ —wait until…I say so.”

Your response was simply a defeated, frustrated whine as you stared into the mirror with glazed-over optics, watching yourself be fucked mercilessly, excess charge in your system building and building without release.

 _“Please…”_ You whined, trying to relax enough to keep yourself from going over the edge.

He ignored you and kept going; suddenly he shuttered his optics and slammed you down with a loud moan. You could feel his spike twitching and the rush of warm liquid as he came inside you.

He just sat there for a moment, silent save for his venting, before speaking again.

“You want to overload now, don’t you, my pet?” He asked, whispering into your audial. You simply nodded frantically in response, and he chuckled. “Go ahead…come for me.”

He started to move you up and down again, and this time you let yourself clamp down as hard as you could. It only took a few seconds before you felt yourself about to tip over the edge.

“I-I’m gonna…I’m so close…!”

“Scream for me.” His voice was a low growl as he continued to bounce you on his spike. “I want to hear you _scream.”_

It wasn’t much longer before you felt the overload hit – your optics rolled back into your head and your mouth fell open as loud cries of pleasure and bliss came out.

As your overload came to an end, you leaned back against Starscream, optics finally closed.

“Tired, love?”

“Mmhm…”

He gave a slight laugh. “Alright, hold still for a moment,” he said, before lifting you off his steadily depressurizing spike and standing up, carrying you over to the berth and laying you down. He lay down beside you, as always, and pulled you into a warm embrace.

“So, what did we learn today, my dear?”

You snuggled up against him, smiling. “That you really do come up with some strange ideas.”

He rolled his optics and pouted. “That is absolutely the wrong answer.”

“Oh, shush, I know. I’m just _teasing_ ,” you said, angling your head upwards to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Then tell me what you learned today.”

With a sigh, you answered. “I learned that you’re the only one who’s ever gonna see me with my panel open.”

“Right. Very good,” he said, tilting your head upwards by the chin and giving you a kiss, one hand on your cheek, before wrapping his arm around you again. “I just don’t want you to be so shy about interfacing.”

You pressed your face against his chestplate. “I’ll work on it, but I’m promising nothing.”

“Fine by me.” He paused for a moment before speaking again, in a lower, more comforting voice. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Suddenly, you felt as if you could fall into recharge right then and there. “Star?”

“Hm?”

“Naptime?”

He smiled warmly and pulled the blanket over you both. “Sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure y'all figured out what the 'weird' part was lmao. apologies OTL
> 
> I actually have some works in progress that aren't reader-insert, but rather an OC I tend to gush about regularly if you know me at all lmao. At least three people now have told me they'd read those, so...I suppose you can look forward to those too, as well as my usual readerbot smut! :D
> 
> If you stuck with me this far, thank you so so much for reading!! <3


End file.
